Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by Dinou
Summary: Emmett n’aurait pas dû se moquer du côté père surprotecteur d’Edward. Petite suite de ma fic précédente "Le Cadeau d'Emmett".


**Titre **: Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing **: Emmett, Edward, Renesmée, Jacob, Emma et Ross

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: Romance, humour, familial

**Résumé **: Emmett n'aurait pas dû se moquer du côté père surprotecteur d'Edward

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

**Note de l'auteur **: cette fic est une petite suite à ma fic précédente « Le Cadeau d'Emmett »

**Nombre de mots **: 977

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Edward fulminait dans le salon, il ne disait rien mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il était tendu. La raison ? Jacob Black qui était à ce moment câlinait sa précieuse Nessie sous le regard de Bella. Comment sa propre femme pouvait-elle supporter cette vision ? Peut-être parce qu'elle n'entendait pas rêves et les fantasmes déplacés de ce fichu _clébard_.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Edward. Il se tourna et se trouva devant le regard rieur d'Emmett.

« Allons Edward, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Il ne va pas te l'enlever ta Nessie. » dit Emmett alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre dans ses bras la petite Emma qui avait réclamé son attention.

« Non, c'est pire. Il l'aime… et je te jure que ses pensées sont une vraie torture. » dit Edward avec une mine sombre. « Tu te rends compte qu'il essaie d'imaginer à quoi va ressembler Nessie lorsqu'elle aura atteint sa taille adulte ? Et fais mois confiance, ce dont il rêve ce n'est pas des conversations qu'ils vont avoir. »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il n'a pas choisi de s'imprégner de ta fille. »

« Je sais… c'est ça le problème. J'ai pas de raison de lui dévisser la tête… et si j'essaie en plus de dormir sur le canapé, ma femme et ma fille ne m'adresseront plus la parole. »

« Pauvre petit. » dit Emmett en riant, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le front petite Emma.

En voyant le regard d'Emmett sur sa fille, Edward vit qu'il avait de quoi se venger de ce frère peut compatissant à son malheur.

« Tu sais, grand frère, attend de voir Emma attirer la convoitise de certains mâles, et on en reparlera. »

« Ah, mais c'est tout vu. » dit Emmett. « Le seul homme de la vie de ma fille, c'est moi, et ce sera toujours ainsi, n'est-ce pas ma princesse ? »

La petite fille acquiesça aux paroles de son père, mais Edward partit avec un rictus aux lèvres. Emmett regarda encore son petit trésor, et un grand doute s'empara de lui, alors il fit la seule chose qui pouvait le rassurer.

« ROSALIE !!! » appela t-il.

« Oui ? » dit elle en venant dans le salon, le petit Ross trottinant à ses côtés.

« Que dirais-tu de déménager au pole nord ?

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

« Ben oui, ce serait parfait, juste nous deux, les enfants et personne autour pour me les enlever. Parfait. Le plan idéal. »

Rosalie ne préféra pas répondre et partit du salon, se demandant si son nounours ne venait pas de péter un fusible.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'Emmett et Edward ne l'aurait voulu. Et bien trop tôt pour ce cher Edward arriva les premiers émois de sa fille et les premiers pelotages avec ce cher Jacob. Bella avait dû utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition pour que son mari ne tente rien contre l'intégrité physique de Jacob.

Evidemment Emmett en avait ri et n'avait pas arrêté de taquiner son frère.

Mais Edward savait que le temps jouait en sa faveur, et un jour ou l'autre Emmett allait regretter de s'être moquer de lui.

Et le jour arriva lorsque Renesmée décida de s'unir à Jacob. Edward avait difficilement confié sa fille à l'indien, le menaçant des pires choses du regard si sa fille venait un jour lui dire qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. Et finalement, sa petite Nessie devint Madame Jacob Black.

Mais le fait de perdre sa précieuse fille fut adoucie par la douce vengeance. Un ami de Jacob était venu avec son jeune frère, qui un jour viendrait rejoindre la meute, et ce jeune garçon ne put détacher son regard de la jolie Emma, qui restait auprès de sa mère. Edward ne pouvait retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit que le seul obstacle qui retenait le jeune garçon d'inviter Emma, c'était ce cher Emmett qui le regardait de manière menaçante, prêt à bondir. Cependant, le don d'Edward permettait à ce dernier de voir que la jeune Emma ne restait près de Rosalie que parce que son père le lui avait ordonné, alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé rejoindre le futur loup-garou.

Emma échangea quelques mots avec sa mère et cette dernière lui fit un tendre sourire avec un acquiescement de la tête.

Rosalie s'avança et se posa devant Emmett.

« Rosalie chérie, pourrais tu te pousser quelque peu mon amour ? »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je suis en pleine phase d'intimidation de potentielles mains baladeuses sur ma princesse. »

« Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis là. »

« Oh merveilleux, à deux, il va fuir la fête. »

Rosalie sourit en faisant non de la tête, puis elle se saisit du visage d'Emmett et l'embrassa passionnément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Emmett vit alors sa princesse danser avec le dit futur clébard qu'il essayait d'effrayer. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rosalie, et comprit bien vite que sa femme se mettait du côté de sa fille, autrement dit, il était foutu.

« Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. » dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Trop tôt. » dit Emmett les dents serrés.

« Même dans un siècle tu aurais dit que c'était trop tôt. » dit-elle en riant.

Emmett répondit à son épouse par un grognement.

« Alors, comment va grand frère. » dit Edward en venant se poster près d'Emmett, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« La ferme ! » dit Emmett dans un grognement, qui arracha un grand éclat de rire à Edward et Rosalie.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
